


Take You Back

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV), The Flight Before Christmas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim engages into a sexual relationship with Ryan while she was on the midst of her rocky relationship with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You Back

**Author's Note:**

> MaJim is the end game but story is more of RyanxMayim.

Ryan heard Mayim arguing with her long term boyfriend, Jim, over the phone again. It seemed to him like they were arguing over the fact that she came home late the other day and he is questioning her faithfulness to him because of that instance. 

“Jim, I came home at eleven.” She insisted.  
“Ugh.”   
“I told you there was a traffic jam on the route that I took because there was an accident that’s why I am late.” She continued defending herself to him over the phone while Ryan was discreetly eavesdropping. 

“God, Jim! Do you really have to question me for every time that I’ll go home late? I don’t have another man! I told you I was caught in a traffic jam.” She complained. 

“You know what? I don’t wanna talk anymore. Talk to me when you’re not being paranoid and mad. Goodbye.” She dropped the line and sighed. 

“Hey. You alright?” Ryan asked her. She exhaled heavily. “Yeah. Trust issues again.” She replied as she was aware how Ryan always hear her arguing with Jim over the phone. 

“It’s tiring. I always feel so obliged to explain myself to him. He always think I am cheating or with another man. God. He has no idea.” She complained about Jim’s jealousy. “Just think of it this way. He loves you so much that’s why he’s too afraid that someone else might steal you away from him.” He suggested making her feel a bit relieved. He strode closer to her and held her chin. “Smile.” He smiled at her urging her to smile back. 

“There.” He uttered. “By the way. There’s a party tonight at Finn’s club. Do you wanna come and maybe relief yourself?” He invited her. 

“Uhm… I’m not really fond of parties I’m-”  
“You’re going.” He cuts her in making her smile. “Fine, Mr. McPartlin.” She replied with a grin. 

* * *

 

Mayim arrived at the club at 7PM. Ryan assisted and guided her to their booth. 

“Glad you came! I thought you’re gonna ditch me!” He told her. “Of course not! A deal’s a deal. But I’ll only stay until 8:00.” She informed him. 

“What?! An hour? What can you do in an hour? What are you? A teenage girl?” He joked. “I have to get home by 9:00. Jim only allowed me until eight.” She stated. 

“Fine! I’ll drive you home at 8:00. But for now, have a drink.” Ryan handed her a glass of tequila — his favorite one. 

* * *

 

Few moments later, Mayim checked on the time, it was 8:30 already. She ran to Ryan — who’s dancing — and told him that she has to go. 

He quickly withdrew himself from the dance floor and drove her home but then, unexpectedly, the traffic flow wasn’t very smooth, it was 9:30 already and they aren’t even halfway to her place. 

Jim kept calling Mayim already to ask her if she’s home but then she refused to pick up for she knows that he’ll just scold her again and argue with her over the phone. Hence, she couldn’t help it so she answered his 56th call. She turned the loudspeakers on so Ryan could hear him too. 

Mayim: Hey…  
Jim: Why the hell are you not answering my calls and texts? What? Did you ran out of credits now? Are you home now?  
Mayim: No… I’m in a traffic jam again.  
Jim: You’re not yet home?! It’s almost 10:00! Didn’t I tell you to be home at 9:00?! And what? Traffic jam again? Think of a better excuse next time.  
Mayim: What can I do?! And by the way, I’m fine, thanks for asking. 

Jim suddenly dropped the line making her feel bad. Ryan didn’t expect him to drop the line too. 

Ryan felt how bad Mayim was feeling that moment. He held her thigh and tried to comfort her. He felt bad for her, she really finds her as a wonderful kind of girlfriend as he was aware of what kind of girlfriend she is to Jim. 

“Maybe he’s just tired and exhausted. Maybe you can talk to him tomorrow when he is-”  
“Drive back to the club.” She squelched surprising him a bit.   
“What?” He asked.   
“He gets mad when I obey him, he gets mad when I don’t, then let’s go back to the club!” She rebelled. 

Ryan had no choice. She sounded like she made up her mind. He drove back to the club and allowed her to drink and get somehow wasted. He thought that it would also help her ease her mind after her quarrel with her boyfriend. He made sure he stayed beside her so he can assist her when she gets wasted. 

“Excuse me! Another one please.” She asked the waiter for another shot of whiskey spirits. “Hey. That’s too much already.” He reminded her. “Come on, Ryan. Are you going to scold me too? If you’re going to just scold me, just go. I’ve had enough.” She replied and took a shot. 

“It’s not like that. You’re drunk already. Jim wouldn’t be glad to know that you got drunk tonight.” He tried to persuade her. 

She snorted at him and took another shot before she looked at him. He felt weird as she looked at him for a couple of seconds. 

“You know what? I feel like Jim thinks everything I do is wrong. Everything I do now is to cheat on him, to disrespect him or annoy him…” She complained to him. 

“Okay? You’re drunk.” Ryan chuckled. 

“So I thought, why don’t we make his assumptions true? What’s the difference?” She looked at him keenly. 

He couldn’t cope with what she was saying, all his focus was on how he could clearly sniff the smell of the alcohol in her breaths. 

“You’re breath and mouth smells like whiskey.” He joked. “Do they taste like whiskey too?” She asked. 

“What-” 

Mayim crushed her lips against him making him taste the traces of whiskey on her mouth. He felt stoned, his legs hardened as it sank to him that she was kissing him. He soon then realized that his hands were slowly settling on her waist. 

She looked at him with a smirk as she broke from the kiss. He felt like a match lit up on his pelvis, he felt like he was on fire as it flashed to him the vivid view of her face and soft lips, her hands were rested on his chest. 

“Oh, God.” He uttered as her hands smoothly travelled down from his chest to his groin to grope his hard erection. She giggled as she stroked his bulge from the top of his pants. 

He suddenly found his hands moving back groping her firm ass on his palm. The more that it titillated him was when she leaned towards him and their faces got closer, her neckline plunged slightly showing a view of her smooth chest. 

“You’re drunk.” He uttered nervously. “Then get me wasted.” She replied and kissed him. 

After a couple of seconds, Ryan felt completely on fire. He aggressively reciprocated her kiss and took over her this time. He grabbed her harshly and felt like he was being swallowed by how much he wants to dominate her. She was cluelessly smirking at him the whole time — badly consummated by the amount alcohol she took. 

* * *

 

Mayim opened her eyes, lights shortly blinded her sight. As her view settled down, she couldn’t help but widen her eyes as she felt completely naked on an unfamiliar room. 

“Oh my God.” She swore as she found herself lying down next to Ryan and both of them were completely undressed. 

“Oh my God.” She repeated as she started to recall what happened between them last night. She palmer her face in guilt and regret. 

“Hey.” Ryan uttered as he saw her feeling so bad after what happened. She looked at him a bit surprised. She immediately bid her sorry feeling like it was her fault to drag him into such situation. She felt like he was just being calm because he doesn’t want her to feel bad. 

“It’s fine, Mayim.” He uttered.   
“I’m so sorry! Oh my God. Ugh.” She was so clueless of what to do. He remained silent and just watched her peacefully. 

He didn’t feel any trace of regret. He loved what happened, he treasured the moment he had with her. He could clearly feel and enjoy the taste of her lips from last night, the smoothness of her skin rubbing against his, the softness of her insides grasping him last night. He wanted it, he wanted her. 

He suddenly had the urge to kiss her again — he did. She weakly allowed him to and her breath was stuck inhaled as she gently broke from the kiss. She looked at him for an explanation but his eyes was soulfully inclined to her, she didn’t feel any regret from him. All she can see in his eyes now was the desire to kiss her again. 

“Ryan. What are you doing?” She asked.    
“I don’t know what I’m doing. All I know now is I’m losing my mind over you.” He stated and aimed to kiss her again.   
“Ryan. Ryan.” She uttered as she broke off from the kiss again.   
“You’re married.“ She pointed out. “And I am with Jim.” She added. He looked at her as she covered her bare body with the blanket and picked up her clothes on the floor. 

“I want you, Mayim.” He uttered.   
“What?” She replied. 

He stood up and walked towards her with his bare body making her feel a bit distracted. 

“He doesn’t treat you right. You deserve to be treated right.” He began persuading her.   
“Ryan…” She faked some giggles but he neglected it.   
“You told me something last night. Do you remember it?” He asked and looked at her in full desire. 

“No…” She couldn’t recall. 

“He thinks you’re cheating when you’re not…” He began. She suddenly felt a sudden heat starting to conquer her body. “So why don’t we make it true?” He continued. 

“What difference does it make?” He said with a stern voice as he moved closer to her. 

She remained still as he touched her face and started moving his hand down to her shoulders aiming to strip off the blanket covering her body. She gulped roughly. 

“Pleasure.” He whispered on her ears. She panted as she felt like desire conquers her body. He started to stroke her skin gently with his palms, he massaged her breasts that satisfyingly filled his palm. 

He started to drench her with his hungry kisses — his tongue trailing the outline of her neck and jaw — she felt on fire. 

He crawled his hand down to her groin and stroked her soft flesh smoothly rubbing against his skin lubricated by her own. He felt so erected and hard as he stroked her folds, she was tightly gripping on his shoulders as she struggles containing herself in pleasure. 

“I couldn’t feel my legs. Ugh.” She whispered to his ears. “Just tell me you like it.” He whispered back and licked her earlobes. “Yes, God.” She swore and dug her fingers into his skin. 

He didn’t expect to hear that response from her. He thought she was regretting but the sound of her response seemed like she was enjoying him already. 

He withdrew his fingers from rubbing her and looked at her. She wondered why’d he stop. 

“God you’re so beautiful.” He uttered randomly. She remained silent and clueless of how to deal with compliments — especially in the middle of sex.

He licked his finger lasciviously in front of her face. 

“I like you so much, Mayim. How can he treat you that way? You deserve so much better.” He grabbed her thighs and dropped her down to the bed. She gasped in surprise as he seemed to be so enticed. He parted her legs after pinning her down to the bed. He looked at her bare body keenly — he was so horny for her. He grabbed his erection and stroked it as she watched her innocently looking back at him. 

He knew she was just waiting for him to do something and she was just lying down peacefully. It made him even titillated to see how submissive she was. 

He began to kiss her lips and neck as he stroked her thighs. She gladly reciprocated his kisses, she almost forgot about the regret — she was all hot for him that moment. 

His kisses moved down to her chest and breasts. He nibbled the top of her breasts and gently sucked her nipples while his tongue tickled it. It made her even more turned on. 

She pressed her head hard on the cushion of the bed as she felt him forming a path of kisses from her stomach down to her throbbing core. 

“Mmm…” She moaned as he made his first lick on her clit. He smirked and liked the sound she made. He continued gently licking and nibbling her folds helping her lubricate herself with his saliva. 

She gently grabbed his hair. As he slightly began to suck her core as he dug her with his tongue squirming inside her. “Ugh…“ She couldn’t help but moan. 

“You taste so good, babe.” He complimented before he stopped eating her out. 

He placed a soft kiss on her lips before he pointed his erection into her wetness and began to slowly burry it deep down her wet burrow. 

“Oh my god…” She cried as she clearly felt his figure entering her depths. 

They continued to spend another round of intimacy and sexual session that they largely took as pleasure. 

Mayim felt guilty and bad about it for the first experiences but by time, Ryan made her yearn for it until they reached the point of establishing a sexual kind of relationship. He took her weakness, with regards to her rocky relationship with Jim, to convince her to enter such kind of infidelity. He also swore to her that he’s terribly serious about her and their relationship that he is willing to divorce his wife for her. She needed to feel valued and he made her feel valued. 

Ryan loved her, he was into her ever since they spent some time in making a movie but he began to be madly into her when they spent some time together outside their work. 

* * *

 

It was inevitable for Jim not to notice her frequent hang outs with Ryan and it lead him to initiate a confrontation, yet, he looked for the perfect time for it. He remained quiet and secretly observed her for a while until he finally caught her checking in in a motel with Ryan. 

He felt so infuriated for a while but then he suddenly became aware of his flaws in their relationship. He has been too jealous, they have been arguing a lot and he didn’t have much time to spend with her. The sudden realization helped him ease off the anger for her a bit. Moreover, it was hard for him not to get mad at her for doing such cheating on him even if he knows how much he loves her. 

Mayim sneaked of the motel room in the middle of the night while Ryan was asleep. She felt guilty again just like how she regrets it for every time she finished a sex session with him. 

She was ready to go until it largely surprised her to see a familiar person facing back at the lobby. It was Jim’s figure, she knew it and it made her extremely nervous. She slowly walked forward until they saw each other on the lobby’s reflection. 

He stood up from his seat and looked at her with a straight face. 

“Jim.” She uttered nervously — following it with a huge gulp.   
“Let’s talk outside.” He grabbed her hand making everyone not notice that there was a friction between them. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked as they arrived outside where there are almost no people.   
“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” He replied. “What are you doing in a motel at this time of the night?” He confronted her. “What are you doing in a motel with Ryan?!” He asked her with a strong voice. 

She knew she was caught, she swallowed her saliva and looked away from him clueless of how to respond. 

“Did you sleep with him?!” He asked but she remained quiet. “Why don’t you talk?!” He followed up but she just don’t know how to respond. 

“Mayim, did you fuck Ryan?! Did you let him fuck you-”  
“Yes!” She squelched. “Yes, I fucked him! Yes, he fucked me. And yes, we slept together. Is that what you wanna hear?! There!” She continued silencing him. 

“Jesus Christ, Mayim!” He swore and turned away from her in huge disappointment. “How can you do this to me?!” He continued as she began crying in guilt. 

“Because you keep questioning me when I was being faithful!” She replied. “So I thought why don’t I make your assumptions true? It doesn’t make any difference anyway!” She reasoned out making him feel worse. He knew he had done wrong in his part as well. 

It took him sometime before he was able to reply to her. He found it hard to take in the fact that his girlfriend, Mayim, the love of his life has slept with someone else. 

“I.. I can’t believe you did this to me, Mayim.” Jim felt so frustrated and anguished that he could not immediately digest all the things that were happening in front of his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, Mayim. Ryan is a married man! You fucked a married man! Oh god!” Jim could not take it like he can pull his face right there and then. 

Every time she slept with Ryan it felt like he wanted her, craved for every inch of her body yet when Jim spoke those words, guilt ran through every nerve of her being. It was wrong. All wrong. 

“Did he promise he’ll leave his wife for you? Jim asked, his voice already shaking.

"Yes..” She weakly replied.   
“And you believed him?”  
For a moment that made Mayim think. But Jim already knew the answer. “I trusted you, Mayim.” Jim expressed, his hands in a fist and jaws clenched.   
“Did you really, Jim?! Huh!? With all those suspicions you said to me, can you really say you trusted me!?” Tears were already running from her eyes. Mayim wiped them all with her hands, not wanting to looked vulnerable like her heart was. 

Jim was taken aback with her statements. He realized he has been harsh towards her lately. Part of all that were happening was also his fault. 

“I love you, Mayim-” Mayim was almost relieved but then “but I can’t look at you knowing that Ryan has touched you. I can’t hold your hand without thinking that he has made love with you. And I can’t kiss you knowing he has kissed you too..” Jim was already tears with his chest filled with sadness and broken pieces of his heart.  Mayim was stunned; she could no longer hold her tears back. 

“I think we reached the inevitable.”   
“Jim.. Please… We can work this out..” She tried to move closer to him and pleaded.   
“I don’t think we can this time. Goodbye, Mayim.” Jim walked away leaving Mayim.   
Her chest felt tighter and tighter and it was harder for her to breathe. It was like she was stab with a dagger and it could not be taken out.  She watched the love of her life leaving her behind. 

When her tears subsided, she went back to the hotel room to check on Ryan but nobody was there inside. There was only a note lying on the bed. 

Gonna go home for awhile. Call you tomorrow. xx 

-Ryan 

In that empty room, Mayim never felt more alone in her life. 

* * *

 

Everybody in the show felt the tension around Mayim and Jim. They no longer give hugs between takes  nor laugh with each other during breaks. There has been speculations about the cause of their break up but Mayim just shook them all off her shoulders, convincing herself that being with Ryan was a better decision. For a while, everything about her and Ryan was fine. He takes her to lunch dates, hold her hand and tell her that soon he’ll leave his wife for her. But as weeks passed by, more and more she felt like it was only all about the sex. Eventually all their encounters were sneaking to a motel, spend the whole night making love and Ryan leaving her in the morning, with a note on the bedside table. 

One night after their usual steamy sex session, Mayim took the courage to ask him something.  

“Hey.” She started as Ryan sit up and getting himself dressed up.

“Yeah?” Ryan said as he stood up without looking at Mayim but instead checked his phone.  "Did you tell her already?“ Mayim asked, covering her naked body with the blanket. "Tell who about what?” “Huh? Your wife about us!” “Oh.” He simply said as he walked around topless in front of Mayim. “Well, we’ll talk about that next time, babe.” He tried to kiss her but Mayim pushed him away. 

“Seriously, Mayim?”   
“Seriously, Ryan?! It seems like you don’t have any plans on telling her!”  Ryan just looked at her in the eyes sharply. “Oh my, you really don’t have any plans on leaving her, do you?! Go away.”  
“Mayim, look it just so hard -”  
“I said go away!” Mayim took Ryan’s t-shirt on the floor and threw it to his face. “I lost Jim because of you. I’m so stupid! I’m so so stupid!” Mayim covered her face with her hands.  
“Mayim, I’m so sorry. You really do mean a lot to me but I just can’t-” But Mayim could no longer hold her temper and threw the glass that was sitting on the bedside table towards the door behind him. “I said get the fuck out! Now!” And so he did and never even looked back at her while she cried under the sheet. 

__   
Ever since the day they broke up, Jim has never been the same. He kept on recalling about what happened at that exact night. He thought what if he turned back and just forgive her? There have been countless of times that he would compose a text for her, telling her to come back. But they all remained unsent. What if he’ll approach her during breaks and tell her to let them start over again? But then again, he thought, the relationship was over even before they even officially broken up. 

He heard something through the grapevine that Ryan has not visited at the set for a while now. Sometimes he would pass by Mayim’s dressing room and check how she was doing. Sometimes he would notice dark heavy circles around her eyes, looking like she has been up all night.  There have been casual hi’s and hellos exchanged between them yet Jim could not take the courage to start a conversation with her.

When the day of the shooting for “The Earworm Reverberation ” came , they bumped to each other on the way to the set. 

“Hi.” He greeted.  
“Hello.” She replied. There was awkwardness wrapping in them while they walked together side by side.   
“So… I read the script.” He started.   
“I did too.” She flatly said.   
“See you later then.”   
“You too.”

At her dressing room, Mayim re-read her scripts holding it tightly in her hands. She read and re-read the part where Jim will kiss her, or Sheldon will kiss Amy to be precise. And it will be a very long kiss between the two of them. It will be both awkward and sad to kiss Jim.  Few moments passed, Mayim heard her cue and went to the set of Amy’s apartment. 

Everything was running smoothly; Stephen was doing well in every takes making the audience laugh. Then the iconic set of knocks was heard on her side. All the lines were delivered perfectly. Mayim and Jim’s acting were excellent and professional.  Then Dave exclaimed behind her and it was Jim’s cue to kiss her. 

When their lips met, it felt like home, sending shivers through her spine. He lifted her a bit and his arms wrapped around her, never letting her go. He tasted minty, like he always do. Her hair smelled like cherries like how he remembered. Mayim sucked his lower lip a bit and subconsciously. Jim’s hands roamed from her back to her tailbone bringing her much closer to her. They were both hungry and eager and losing any thoughts about the running taping. 

“Cut! Gee guys you got a little carried away back their. Kindda out of character. Okay take two!” Their director said. Mayim and Jim just looked at each other after breaking their kiss. Jim noticed her biting her swollen lip. 

After the wrap up, Jim received a text. 

Mayim: Hey. I just wondering if you wanna go and get some coffee with me?

A few minutes later, Mayim received a reply from him. 

Jim: Same place?  
Mayim: Yes. It’s okay if you won’t. I can totally understand. But it would be nice if you will…  
Jim: I’ll be there in 10 minutes

When Jim arrived at their usual meeting place, Mayim was sitting with a cup of coffee in front of her, and she looked a bit nervous. 

“Hello. Sorry I’m late. Had a little chat with Kaley. You okay? You seemed cold.”  
“No, I’m not really. Just you know, stuff. Did you order something already?”  
“I just wanna see you actually.” Jim gulped, swallowing all the pride that he had bottled up.   
“Oh. Um. So was I. Um. I got a bit carried away with the kiss. Sorry about that. I just missed you so much, Jim. And I know I messed up pretty badly between us, and I know I was so stupid about what happened and I’m sorry and I missed you-”  
“I miss you, too.”  
Mayim looked at Jim’s blue eyes where she found sincerity in his words. “I miss you, Mayim. I know I messed up pretty badly too. I hurt you and you hurt me too. But I just can’t let you go. I know what happened between you and Ryan. And I want you back. I want to start over. Give us another chance.”  
Mayim started to sniff and felt overwhelmed with Jim’s words. “And I want you to take me back, too.”   
“Then let me.”    
Jim stood up and move closer to her to give her kisses on her lips. It was a new start for the both of them. 

* * *

 

Mayim and Jim watched “The Opening Night Excitation” together. During the taping of the episode, they have been both playful when the kiss. They’ve been exchanging text and posting photos on their Instagram to promote the upcoming episode. 

It was already the moment everyone have been waiting for. For Shamy to consummate their relationship. 

“I’m glad we finally made coitus.” Jim shared to Mayim.   
“You mean Shamy made coitus.”  
“Same thing. Hahaha!”  
“I’m glad too. You laughed during the first take of that scene.”  
“Correction. I did not laugh, but rather I smirked.”  
“Well yeah. Same thing.” Mayim rolled her eyes.   
“I was just that you looked beautiful  in that night dress. I got overwhelmed, what can I say?”  Jim just winked at her that made her blush.  

“Thank you.” Jim said.   
“For what?” Mayim asked between her chuckles.   
“For coming here. I don’t know but thank you. Hahaha.”  
“Well you’re welcome.” Mayim cupped his face and kissed him.  
“We should do this more often.” He said between their kisses.  
“Do what?”   
“Watched ourselves do coitus.” Jim smirked and raised his eyebrow.  
“WHAT?!”  
“I mean watch Shamy do coitus hahaha!!”   
“Oh crap… Hahahaha! We’ll see.” They both flashed wide smiled to each other, looking very happy that finally, they’re back together.


End file.
